For many control applications, a high speed-high flow valve is essential. Several attempts have been made to increase valve response time by utilizing smaller and lighter valve actuators. The majority of these attempts have resulted in restricted flow in the full open position and erratic and unreliable valve operation in other instances. It is desirable to have a valve with as fast a response time as possible for commercial applications such as fastener torque or tension control. It is also desirable to have a valve which, in addition to having fast response time, has high flow capabilities in its open position and a short throw to a closed position.